It is known practice to ascertain the state of products using sensors. This regularly involves the use of electronic subassemblies having very limited functionality. A determined electronic subassembly of this kind can be used to ascertain the state of a product as desired only in one particular life cycle. When a product enters a new life cycle, it may be necessary to replace the electronic subassembly.